Pizzaplace
by Sunsoul
Summary: If the Adventures turtles owned a pizza place - it would be a little like the place I work at....


Mikey's  
  
-Here's an evil scheme I came up with while working at my pizza place, and just so ya know, most of this does happen in a real pizza restaurant, hehehe. These are the fun lovin' turtles of movie one, in my little world-  
  
"Yaaa! Quit doin' that Mikey! I'm trying to make a pizza!" Don wipes a splash of water off of the back of his head as Mike stifles a chuckle.  
  
"Sorry. can't resist."  
  
A sneaky look crosses Mike's face as he takes aim for Leonardo with his water bottle.  
  
"Don't even think of it Mike, you'll ruin this plate of fettuccini - shouldn't you be manning the stove anyways? These are your recipes," Leo turned to him.  
  
"Consider this my break-"  
  
"Owner can't take a break," Raph looked up from the steaming pizza he was cutting, then he grins, "Unless he challenges me to a dual."  
  
Raph raised the 40 cm pizza knife as gracefully as he would a katana and assumes a stance.  
  
"Dual accepted!" Mike picks up a pizza paddle and twirls it like a bo, assuming his own stance.  
  
"kiiiii-aaaiiii!" Raph lunges at Mike with a grin on his face and the two fight back and forth around the huge pizza oven for a few moments.  
  
"Pizza burning!" don yells.  
  
"Ohno!" mike rushes to the oven and yanks open the door to extract the brown black pie, "Better call them up and ask if the delivery can wait, " Mike sighs and pulls the delivery tag off the board and steps over to the phone.  
  
"That one's comin offa your paycheque not mine!" Raph yells.  
  
Don flicks on the radio and a top 40 hits comes on.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Raph plucks the pizza paddle from Mike and smacks him on the bottom with it before he plays air guitar with it.  
  
"Raph - dishes." Leo orders.  
  
Raph puts down the paddle and head to the dish sink, "aww geez! Whaddaya putting in this sink. canola oil! Leo you switched the bottles again. ohno!" Raph hightails it over to the industrial mixer and looks in at the gloopy, soapy mess. "We just ruined a whole batch of dough guys! Crap I knew we shoulda labeled those bottles."  
  
Raph is suddenly squirted in the back of the head with a spray bottle.  
  
"Mike! There better not be bleach in that, this' my last good bandana, you messed all the others ones I got." Raph grabbed a ball of goo and flung it at Mike.  
  
"Oooh! Catch!" Mike flung it back and Don even joined in the game.  
  
"Why oh why did I send the good workers home early?" Leo muttered as he checked the pizza oven, "Guys get to work! Raph - start new dough. Mikey - wipe pans -"  
  
"Aww not pans!"  
  
"Don - back to the pizza counter, we got deliveries up!"  
  
"Hai sensei!" Don mixed signals by saluting instead of bowing.  
  
Mike chuckled and grabbed a towel to wipe out the dirty pizza pans and stack them in tens. Raph hefted up the dough bowl and tossed the goo in the garbage can, he wiped the bowl and replaced it in its stand, he filled it up and set it to go again, then he paused.  
  
"Hey Leo. setting 1 or 4?"  
  
"One!"  
  
"Four!"  
  
Leo and mike replied at the same time.  
  
"You remember what happened last time it was on four?" Donnie asked him, "Poof! Flour everywhere - its setting one!"  
  
"Alright, here goes nothin!" Raph switched the machine on and to everyone's relief it mixed smoothly.  
  
"Leeeeeoooooo... Leeeeoooo.." Mike called.  
  
"Mike, kinda busy here, whatcha want?"  
  
"I'm done pans."  
  
"Then do something else! You're not five, you know what to do around here-"  
  
"Do I ever!" Mike grins wickedly.  
  
"Oh no." Don groans.  
  
"Raph hits like a girl!" Mike yells out suddenly.  
  
"Oh dude, I'll show ya a hit!" Raph lunges at him and the two chase each other around the pizza oven a number of times.  
  
"Leo - Don't - let - him - kill - me!" Mike calls at each pass.  
  
"Y'know we haven't scrubbed the cooler for some time now." Leo mentions offhand, "Or the mixer."  
  
"Awww!" Raph and mike stop chasing one another but revert to petty name calling for some time as they clean the cooler. The cooler door is suddenly drawn closed and there is a big thump and then the sound of laughing. Raph comes out of the cooler with pizza sauce splattered up to his knees and closes the door behind himself, leaning on it and laughing. "Oh you gotta see what this dope did now." Raph flings the door open and the cooler is splattered with pizza sauce ¼ of the way up the wall, Mikey is sauced from the knees down and futilely trying to mop it up with his cleaning rag.  
  
"Dudes, it was an accident."  
  
"Mike!"  
  
"Ok, ok - I'll clean it, the stove, the fan vent and I'll do 20 flips when we get home-"  
  
"Righttttt." Raph continues to chuckle.  
  
"Dudes, I promise!!"  
  
- Ok, this story could go on forever, if I'm inspired I'll add another piece onto it. It's basically a parody of life behind the scenes at the pizza place I work at. Currently there's four young (16-19) goofballs working there, and well, they just make life interesting, so this is a little bit of what its like working with them, oh and the dueling, it does happen - and the pizza knife is as long and wide as my forearm, so things get a little dangerous back there LOL! Things that really happened - duels, water fights, dropping sauce, burning pizza - and well, we did mistake the oil for the soap once and it took us awhile to figure out why the dishes weren't coming clean.. - 


End file.
